


picture this

by kiiira



Category: Haikyuu!!, The Emoji Movie (2017)
Genre: Bullying, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Volleyball, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiira/pseuds/kiiira
Summary: a tsukkiyama fanfic but it's ONLY emojis. best viewed using an updated iOS device.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	picture this

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that you're happy keri & sydney

🌳🎋🌲:

🧍🏻🏐🏃🏼 ➡️ 💁🏻🏐🙋🏼➡️ 👨❤️👨 ➡️ 

💁🏻📲🙇🏼 ➡️ 🙍🏻✌🏼👋🏻🙍🏼

🏫🧑🏾🏫:

🖕🏻🙎🏽🙍🏻🙎🏼💢 ➡️🙎🏾🤜🏻🧑🏻🤛🏻🙎🏼 

➡️ 💢❗️🩸🙀❗️➡️🧍🏼❕❕➡️ 

🏃🏽🏃🏼🔫🧍🏼🧎🏻 ➡️ 💁🏼🙍🏻 ➡️ 👨🏼🧑🏻

🏥👩🏾:

👩🏾💉 🩹🙍🏻 🤦🏼 ➡️ 🚪👩🏾👋🏾 ➡️

👨🏼👨🏻💕 ➡️ 👨❤️💋👨 ➡️🚪👩🏾🤨❔ 

➡️ 🚫💋❕🙍🏻 🤦🏼❕➡️ 👩🏾👋🏾🚪

➡️ 😳💕😳

**Author's Note:**

> i love to suffer


End file.
